Carcelera y Prisionera
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Ella le mostraría a Hinata ¡Quien! Era ella… No era su sirvienta ni niñera como había sido obligada y humillada en los últimos meses, no. Ella era ¡su! Carcelera… Y ella era ¡su! Prisionera/ Fic que participa en el Reto Darkfic de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas
1. Prisionera y Carcelera

_Aclaratorias y Advertencias_

 _Posible OoC_

 _Edades de los personajes: Shippunden._

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto

 _Este fic participa en el reto Dark fic del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 **Sakki: Palabra japonesa para describir Sed de Sangre o Instinto asesino. Por si no la conocían… Bueno, ya la conocen :)**

* * *

 **Carcelera y prisionera.**

Ella la odiaba, la aborrecía con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Porque una prisionera bajo su custodia debía de tener un trato especial? ¡No le era lógico!.

Ante sus ojos, ella no era más que una princesa, una en su aldea y una en su prisión; jamás perdió es privilegio al ser capturada… Aunque sus compañeros si sufrían como era debido.

Pero no ella, ella por ser una Hyuuga, por tener un Kekkei Genkai especial como lo era el Byakugan recibía un trato privilegiado. Si bien a los ojos de Orochimaru ella no era más que un espécimen valioso, único de verdad; no dejaba de molestarle ese hecho.

Como él jugaba con ella, como se deleitaba al abrirla y estudiarla por dentro, de acariciar su nívea piel, de susurrarle y jugar con sus cabellos para "calmarla"… Era algo que Karin odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo.

Amaba ver a Hinata en esa posición. Indefensa, atada a una camilla, desnuda y con sus abdomen abierto, sus entrañas expuestas; escuchando la fría voz de Orochimaru y sus ojos mostrando cierto terror. Pero le asqueaba ver el placer que le producía esa "princesa" a su maestro Orochimaru. Se tomaba más tiempo del debido y la trataba con sumo cuidado para no matarla en el proceso.

Por si fuera poco, los estudios no se daban día a día como sucedió con ella cuando Orochimaru se dedicó a estudiar sus habilidades curativas, no. Hinata gozaba del privilegio del descanso y reposo para algunos estudios, en ocasiones, con semanas de separación antes de proseguir con lo anterior. Todo esto para reducir el estrés al cuerpo de la Hyuuga… y durante ese tiempo ella debía de cuidar de la "princesa". Convirtiéndose más en su sirvienta que en su carcelera.

Por eso mismo se regodeaba mientras marchaba con paso firme a la habitación de la "princesa". Había conseguido un permiso especial de Orochimaru para intervenirla en esta ocasión, para abrirla y estudiarla, todo gracias a sus avances con los dos compañeros de Hinata.

La haría sufrir, se encargaría de destruir y aplastar toda esperanza de ser libre, todo sueño que aun albergarse su corazón de ser rescatada. Le mostraría a la cobarde que no tenía el valor de terminar con su vida por más veces que había amenazado con dicha acción; le mostraría lo que ella verdaderamente era, un simple conejillo de indias, un experimento más, una simple investigación en la ambición de su maestro por conocer todos los Jutsus del mundo.

Pero más importante para Karin… ella le mostraría a Hinata ¡Quien! era ella… No era su sirvienta ni niñera como había sido obligada y humillada en los últimos meses, no. Ella era ¡su! Carcelera… Y Hinata era ¡su! Prisionera.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que su equipo había sido capturado por la trampa preparada por Orochimaru, una bastante sencilla y eficaz. Envió a uno de sus miembros a solicitar una misión a Konoha, una con un objetivo real.

Solicitó la ayuda de especialistas en rastreo y el equipo ocho, el equipo Kurenai fue despachado para el cumplimiento de dicha misión… Jamás se supo de ellos. Después de tres meses Konoha no lograba dar con el paradero de Hinata, Kiba y Shino.

Hacía dos meses y dos semanas que había perdido completo contacto con sus compañeros; si bien todos fueron capturados, su Byakugan ahora se encontraba limitado. En poco tiempo Orochimaru había descubierto como bloquear la tan prestigiosa "visión pura" que suponía la orgullosa técnica Hyuuga; no podía ver atreves de las paredes protegidas por un el jutsu desarrollado por Orochimaru, pero aun podía ver de la manera que solo el Byakugan le permitía.

Su celda, no era precisamente eso, era más bien una habitación, relativamente cómoda y permitiéndole algunos lujos como llevar un diario, un armario con vestimenta variada, inclusive un baño privado para su uso personal; privilegios que no debía de tener.

Por más que quisiera, no podía escapar; por más que había intentado en varias oportunidades, la puerta frente a ella se encontraba protegida con algún Jutsu vinculado a los grilletes en sus tobillos y muñecas, si intentaba atravesarla sin compañía de Orochimaru o alguien que conociera la forma de anular dicho Jutsu, era repelida y lanzada hacía atrás.

Su cuerpo cargaba con los vestigios de los exámenes de Orochimaru. Cicatrices a lo largo de su abdomen, sus brazos y piernas; todos y cada una de los distintos exámenes y suturas a las cuales había sido expuesta en los últimos tres meses.

No le importaba, no le importaba si su cuerpo era mutilado o no, Hinata solo quería ver a sus amigos. Quería saber qué había sucedido con ellos, como se encontraban; le angustiaba desconocer todo esto.

―Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, espero estén bien. Por favor Kami-sama, que Kiba-kun y Shino-kun estén bien… ―oraba por ellos cada vez que podía. Pasar bajo tierra tanto tiempo, privada de las caricias del sol y la belleza lunar lentamente hizo mella en su noción del tiempo. Lo único que le indicaba las distintas horas del día era su apetito y el pesar de sus parpados.

Estaba aprisionada, y sus amigos desaparecidos, pero no por ello dejaba de alimentarse o descansar cada vez que podía, pues sabía que si alguna vez llegasen a encontrarla, si algún Kami escuchaba su suplica y guiaba a los ninjas de Konoha hacía ella... Necesitaría de todas sus fuerzas para poder escapar, si es que no encontraba alguna forma de escapar por ella misma.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Aquel día prometía ser como cualquier otro, Hinata meditaba sobre una alfombra aterciopelada, analizando la morada cuanto podía en su mente, recordando los distintos pasajes que había recorrido una y otra vez cada vez que era llevada a los distintos laboratorios, salones y quirófanos; así como lo que pudo distinguir las pocas veces que logro contemplarlo con el Byakugan.

―Creo… Que ha pasado una semana… ―musito Hinata abriendo sus ojos―… Desde mi última "intervención" ―agregó, dolida y resignada. Sabía que pronto le tocaría encarar una vez más a Orochimaru.

Su atención se centró en la puerta al escuchar el cerrojo deslizarse y abrirse, bajo el umbral no se encontraba Orochimaru, era Karin quien la mirada de brazos cruzados.

―Hola "princesita" ―saludó Karin con una media sonrisa. Hinata arqueó una ceja extrañada por el tono voz… Así como la ausencia de Orochimaru. Hinata conocía a Karin, después de todo era ella quien se encargaba de atenderla, desde llevarle la comida y proveerle cualquier cosa que ella necesitara.

No es que Hinata abusara de este servicio, por el contrario; se rehusaba al mismo y quería que se le llevara en más de una ocasión donde sus amigos. Sin embargo, por más que a esta le hubiera gustado complacerla, las órdenes estrictas de Orochimaru se lo impedían.

―Hola Karin-san ―respondió de vuelta Hinata. Karin solo hizo una mueca de desprecio mientras se adentraba en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella― ¿Y Orochimaru-san? ―cuestiono Hinata intrigada sin apartar la mirada de Karin, quien se dirigía a su armario.

―Sabes que no me gustan tus formalidades princesita ―replicó Karin fastidiada mientras abría el armario de Hinata, toda la ropa limpia y doblada… Ropa que Karin había lavado y doblado repetidamente.

―Por favor, no me llames así ―replicó Hinata, desviando la mirada. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en la comisura de los labios de Karin.

―He aquí la diferencia entre tú y yo princesita… ―el tono de voz de Karin era una mezcla entre divertido y agresivo. Tan pronto Hinata levantó la mirada para entregársela a la pelirroja, el pie de esta se estrelló contra su rostro, lanzando su cabeza contra el suelo, soltando un quejido de dolor por el ataque traicionero.

Un par de pasos fue lo que escuchó Hinata antes de que la segunda agresión de Karin se hiciera presente. Sintió como su cabello era recogido y jalado con violencia, levantando su cabeza. Hinata abrió con dolor sus ojos encontrando aquella mirada que mezclaba gozo con ira ―Yo puedo llamarte como se me venga la condenada gana porque soy tu carcelera… ¡Y no tu maldita sirvienta como me he visto obligada en los últimos tres meses! ―con aquellas palabras, Karin volvió estrellar la cabeza de Hinata contra el suelo. De no haber sido por la alfombra sobre la cual reposaba Hinata, hubiera un charco de sangre en ese instante.

―Ahora… ―enunció Karin, calmada mientras se colocaba de pies y sacudía las manos mientras Hinata giraba su cuerpo por los dos golpes que la pelirroja le propició―… Levántate, hoy es un día especial para nosotras dos princesa…

«¿Día especial?» pensó Hinata mientras se apoyaba sobre sus brazos y miraba a Karin nerviosa― ¿Qué quieres decir con… "Día especial"? ―preguntó Hinata. Karin sonrió:

―Hoy, tu deseo… y el mío se cumplen… Así que… ¡Ponte de pie de una maldita vez! ―vocifero Karin con furia, pateando a Hinata en las costillas con tal fuerza que la levantó un poco sobre el suelo antes de cállese nuevamente adolorida.

Tras darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Karin se vio obligada a respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse « _cálmate… cálmate…_ »se repetía una y otra vez «Orochimaru-sama me dijo que no la rompiera… Bueno, no hasta llegar quirófano. Ahí podre romperá y rearmarla a mi antojo» pensó divertida. Terminó por soltar una risita y cerrar sus ojos.

Hinata se encontraba de rodillas aun adolorida, pero no tanto como aparentaba. Podía ver a Karin divertida y sumida en sus pensamientos, no le gustaba del todo eso… Mucho menos si a ello le sumaba los recientes actos. Sin embargo, vio una oportunidad.

Tomando impulso como pudo en esa incómoda posición, se lanzó contra Karin apuntado a conectar su palmada contra el pecho de la chica. Para su sorpresa, está la esquiva y en un movimiento rápido, la sujeta por la muñeca y la empuja contra la pared, clavando su codo contra el cuello de Hinata.

―Adelante, ¡Dame más razones para castigarte! como si ya no tuviera las suficientes… ―se burló Karin mientras hacía presión en el cuello de Hinata sacando un Kunai y colocándoselo cerca del mismo.

―¿Co-cómo?

―A diferencia tuya, yo no dependo de mis ojos para saber las intenciones de mis oponentes, soy del tipo sensorial princesa. ―respondió Karin molesta.

Liberó el cuello de Hinata, pero la empujó con fuerza por la cabeza azotándola una vez más contra la pared ―Entiende esto, si por mí fuera… Estarías fileteada y tus órganos reposarían en tanques de agua para su estudio. Por desgracias, hay cosas que nada más se pueden hacer y contemplar mientras aun estés con vida. Ahora… ―dicho esto, la sujetó por la nuca y la empujó hacía la puerta de salida― ¡Muévete de una maldita vez! No quiero retrasarme más tiempo… Y estoy segura que tú tampoco quieres demorar tu reunión.

― ¿Re-reunión? ―preguntó Hinata mientras se frotaba la nuca. Karin se limitó a sonreírle.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Hinata caminaba por los obscuros pasillos de la mazmorra de Orochimaru, apenas alumbrada por antorchas. Ella de frente, guiada desde atrás por Karin

―¿A dónde vamos? ―preguntó Hinata intrigada al ver que el camino por el que la llevaba Karin era otro al que habitualmente tomaba. Habían dejado atrás el ala de los dormitorios y habían entrado en el área de investigación, cosa que Hinata sabía muy bien, pero no era su ruta habitual.

―No está mal, veo que te has aprendido como es nuestra morada ―replicó Karin, al tiempo que le ordenaba a Hinata detenerse frente a una puerta― como te dije… Hoy nuestros deseos se cumplen ―añadió al tiempo que abría la puerta, pidiéndole a Hinata que entrara.

Intentar escapar no le haría bien, y mucho menos darle razones a Karin para agredirla de nuevo, algo que ya había aprendido. No le quedo de otra más que acatar la orden de manera obediente.

La habitación donde estaban era relativamente pequeña, era más una sala de observación. Monitores encendidos y luces por donde se viera, un cristal frente a una consola y una escalera al lado de esta que llevaba a un nivel inferior.

Un monitor en particular llamó la atención de Hinata. Se visualizaba un objeto abultado y grande, dentro de ese objeto, de ese "capullo" se encontraba lo que parecía ser un esqueleto, de brazos cruzados y ligeramente suspendido sobre el suelo, una especie de momia.

―¿Que…? ―pronunciaba Hinata cuando el sonido de los reflectores hicieron que mirara a un lado. Una habitación solitaria, con aquel capullo que había visto en el monitor, localizado en el centro de la misma… Literalmente se trataba de un capullo, una crisálida de unos dos metros de alto.

―Porque no usas tu Byakugan princesa, estoy segura que reconocerás quien se encuentra en su interior ―pronuncio Karin maliciosa. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de golpe ante esas palabras, retrocedió un paso, ahogó un grito tapando su boca con sus manos. Era más alta la crisálida que la persona en su interior, pero Hinata sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

―¿Que le han hecho...? ―musito― ¿¡Que le han hecho a Shino-kun!? ―vocifero retrocediendo un paso más con sus orbes apunto de derramar lágrimas.

―A diferencia tuya, nada… ―replicó Karin con superioridad―… Los insectos del chico Aburame lo protegieron formando esa crisálida que lo envuelve ―Karin presionó una tecla y señaló un monitor justo detrás de Hinata.

En el monitor se mostraban los signos vitales de Shino. Estos eran estables, pero su actividad cerebral se veía algo alterada, aun entre los límites seguros, pero estaba estresado.

―Lleva tres meses en ese estado. Por más que sus insectos lo han nutrido con los prisioneros que le lanzó para alimentarlo... ―ante aquellas palabras, el estómago de Hinata se le revolvió, retrocediendo un pasó. Una sonrisa maliciosa se marcó en Karin por la reacción de Hinata.

«¿¡Personas, Shino-kun ha estado comiendo personas?!» ante aquel solo pensamiento, Hinata terminó cayendo de rodillas, tratando de contener las fuertes ganas de vomitar. Karin simplemente se deleitaba del sufrimiento de Hinata.

―Me pregunto, ¿cuanto tiempo pasara antes de que sus mismos insectos decidan traicionarlo y comérselo de dentro hacia afuera…?

―Jamás… ―musitó Hinata, levantando la mirada, aun de rodillas―… Los insectos Aburames jamás le haría eso a sus dueños, ellos viven en armonía, ellos…

―¿Enserio lo crees? ―cuestionó Karin sin ocultar la malicia en sus palabras, frenando a Hinata en seco―… Ya viste los gráficos, tu amigo empieza a mostrar estrés mental por permanecer en ese estado por tanto tiempo, es obvio que algo debe estar pasando entre él y sus insectos. Sin mencionar que… ―Karin giró nuevamente a la consola, presionando un botón. Justo a su lado salió un contenedor transparente de tamaño moderado en el cual se encontraban un par de ciempiés de cabeza naranja,conocidos como King Mukade.

Karin abrió el contenedor, lanzado ambos insectos contra Hinata, esta retrocedía de inmediato ante la acción de Karin. Conocía esos insectos, Shino le había hablado de ellos. Lo aterrador no fueron los ciempiés como tal, sino sus acciones. No avanzaron, se detuvieron; giraron y se dirigieron a Karin quien los esperaba acuclillada.

Los ojos de Hinata mostraban un terror como nunca. Tragó grueso al ver que los ambos insectos treparon por las manos de Karin, giraron sobre estas y se posaron sobre su dorso, observándola a ella. La sonrisa ampliamente marcada en Karin le decía una terrible verdad a Hinata… Ella estaba aprendiendo, estaba aprendiendo a controlarlos.

―Es solo cuestión de tiempo… Antes de que los "huéspedes" decidan dejar su colmena… y obtén por buscar una nueva. ―Karin juntó sus palmas y ambos ciempiés se posaron sobre la derecha de esta, tomó nuevamente la jarra y ambos insectos se introdujeron obedientemente en esta, mientras Karin colocaba nuevamente la tapa…―. Es solo cuestión de tiempo princesa… Antes de que tu amigo, ruegue por su vida… y finalmente podamos abrirlo como lo hacemos contigo…

Ante las palabras de Karin, Hinata se abalanzo una vez más contra esta, Karin removió la tapa del contenedor y ambos ciempiés subieron por las paredes de esta hasta alcanzar la mano de Karin. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de golpe, pero no pudo detenerse. Karin retrocedió, sujetó a Hinata nuevamente por la muñeca y con un giro la derribó quedando sobre ella, posó su derecha sobre el cuello de Hinata y ambos ciempiés con una asombrosa velocidad, se posaron sobre el cuello de la misma.

―Sabes que es una de las cosas más me disgusta de tu persona princesa… ―comentó Karin, sujetando firmemente el cuello de la inmovilizada Hinata. Podía sentir el duro y punzante filo de las patas de los insectos sobre su cuello, así como las deseosas fauces venenosas de los insectos rozando su delicada piel―… Y es que tu chakra, asqueroso y obscuro. No hace juego con tu cara… ―dicho esto, embozo una extraña sonrisa―… Hasta ahora.

Karin liberó a Hinata de su agarre, pero ambos ciempiés permanecieron en su lugar ―Levántate… Aun no terminamos nuestro recorrido.

―No. ―respondió Hinata firme, Karin arqueó una ceja―. Mátame si quieres, pero no voy a moverme de aquí, no hasta mientras liberes a mis amigos.

Karin embozo una sonrisa, una aterradora sonrisa ―No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra que me desobedezcas… Cuanto me alegra que aun que no termines de entender cuál es tu lugar…

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Karin lideraba ahora, y Hinata detrás de ella. En la mano de la pelirroja una cadena, en el cuello de Hinata un nuevo grillete del cual salía la cadena que sostenía Karin. El rostro de la Hyuuga mostraba signos de hinchazón, así como un delgado hilo de sangre saliendo de sus labios ante de los golpes que le había propiciado la pelirroja por no obedecer ni dejarse poner dicho grillete. Sus manos estaban juntas por las muñecas, unidas por los dos grilletes que ya tenía anteriormente haciendo uso de los distintos Jutsus que estos poseían.

Por más que Hinata se resistía a caminar, Karin disfrutaba de forzarla a ello; no le molestaría para nada arrástrala, pero eso resultaría mucho más problemático.

―Llegamos ―Karin se detuvo frente a una puerta metálica con una ventanilla para ver el interior― ¿No querías verlo eh princesa?

Karin deslizo la rejilla y encendió la luz del interior. Hinata permaneció cabizbaja, inmóvil.

―No era esto lo que tanto deseabas, ¿ver a tus amigos? ―Karin jalo fuertemente de la cadena, forzando a Hinata avanzar, la tomo de la cabeza y la acercó a la rejilla para que viera. Hinata ladeó la cabeza y apretó sus ojos tanto como pudo.

―En verdad te gusta darme razones para lastimarte, esto sería mucho más fácil si simplemente obedecieras… ―Pronuncio Karin, dándole una última oportunidad de acatar la orden. Hinata se rehusó.― ¡Te dije que mires! ―Karin sujetó el rostro de Hinata para obligarla a mirar, pero esta re seguía rehusando y forcejeando, no quería ver lo que fuera que reposara dentro de esa celda.

Bastó con que Karin le levantara un parpado… para que Hinata los terminara de abrir por completó. Con una rápida mirada del interior de aquella celda, fue suficiente para que Hinata se petrificara ante la horrible escena.

―Ki-Kiba-kun… Akamaru… ―tartamudeo Hinata mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus perlas. Si bien enuncio sus nombres, no era precisamente lo que se encontraba dentro de esa celda.

Una extraña bestia, un cruce entre un perro y un humano. Con la cabeza del primero, así como ciertas características en las manos y pies del mismo, pero con la anotomía del segundo. De pelaje castaño; reposaba dormido, acurrucado en posición fetal sobre una enorme piel de pelaje blanco.

―No era este tú deseo princesa, ¿ver a tus amigos de nuevo? ―comentó Karin complacida, apagando la luz de celda y cerrando la ventanilla.

―Monstruo… ―mustio Hinata. Karin bufo.

―No es para tanto, aun es consciente de quien es, aún se puede definir como alguien "sapien" pero…

―¡Todos ustedes son unos monstruos! ―vociferó Hinata, encarando a Karin con una mirada colérica e indignada, derramando lagrimas por aquellos ojos rabiosos. Karin sonrío.

―Ves cuan fácil es ser honesta.

―¡¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto, porque nos hacen todo esto?! ―cuestionó Hinata avanzando un paso. Karin se cruzó de brazos:

―En tu caso y en el del chico Aburame, investigación. Ambos poseen fisiologías bastante interesantes y curiosas para él; no voy a negar que el chico Inuzuka no tuviera una interesante musculatura, así como estructura ósea ―acotó pensativa dirigiendo la mirada a la celda. Sonrió y regreso su mirada a Hinata― pero en verdad, en el caso particular de tu amigó Inuzuka, fue más por diversión como tal…

Los ojos de Hinata terminaron de abrirse por completó ante esas horribles y crueles palabras.

―El hobby de Orochimaru-sama es crear Jutsus, encontró interesante fusionar algunos que ya había creado con tu amigo a ver qué tal los recibía su cuerpo, admito que…

« _¿Diversión, ¡Kiba-kun fue transformado en eso solo por diversión!?_ »por más que Karin seguía hablando, los oídos de Hinata eran sordos a estas palabras.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la sangre de Hinata hervía, apretó sus puños hasta que sus palmas empezaban a sangrarle; sus dientes crujían; aquella emoción a la cual muchos consideraban ajena a Hinata nacía en sus entrañas… Odio, ira. No le importaba nada, no está segura si podría siquiera salvar a sus amigos… Pero se aseguraría de castigar a la responsable del estado en el que ambos se encontraban actualmente… así fuera a costa de su propia vida.

―Karin-san… ―llamó Hinata, en un tono apagado pero que mostraba su enojo. Era primera vez que Karin escuchaba a Hinata usar ese tono de voz… uno que extrañamente le complació.

―No me digas que piensas amenazar con…

― ¿Es Orochimaru-san cruel? ―preguntó Hinata. Pregunta que extrañó por mucho a Karin― ¿El castiga de manera severa a quienes le fallan?

Karin guardó silencio por un momento, un sonido seco hizo que bajara la mirada por un momento, encontrando gotas de sangre frente a los pies de Hinata. De inmediato regresó la mirada a la cabizbaja Hinata, cuya mirada se ocultaba en por su azulada cabellera. No podía ver sus ojos, pero lo agitado de su chakra le mostraba cuan rabiosa se encontraba.

―Lo suficiente, ¿porque lo preguntas?

―Gracias Karin-san… es todo lo que quería saber ―replicó Hinata. Con un simple movimiento de su cabeza encaró a Karin, quien sintió un fuerte sakki de parte de Hinata, uno que la inmovilizo por un instante de la impresión. Hinata levantó su cabeza, abrió su boca, sacó su lengua, mordiéndola con tal violencia y fuerza que se la cortó de un solo tajo, lanzando la misma por los aires y llenando su cavidad de sangre.

―¿¡Pero que rayos!? ―aquella acción tomó desprevenida a Karin. Intentó avanzar para salvar a Hinata, pero esta la embistió con su hombro, derribándola. Cuando reaccionó al ataque he intentó colocarse de pie, fue empujada por el pecho. Hinata se encontraba sobre ella, aferrada al cuello de su camisa y la sangre de esta se derramaba sobre su rostro; encontró las fauces de Hinata abiertas de par en par, precipitándose sobre ella. Karin movió de inmediato su rostro, evitándolas, pero los dientes de Hinata se clavaron en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro con tal fuerza que su sangre y la de Hinata empezaban a mezclarse.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Aquellos ojos blancos le decían a Karin que ya no le importaba nada a Hinata, podía ver el ferviente deseo de Hinata de terminar la vida de ambas, de hacerle pagar por lo que le había hecho a sus amigos… Sonrió, aceptado esos deseos.

Los ojos perlados y rabiosos de Hinata se transformaron cuando en lugar de encontrar ira o desesperación en los rubíes de Karin, encontró aquel extraño júbilo y gozo… No tuvo tiempo siquiera de formularse pregunta alguna cuando un fuerte dolor en su nuca fue lo último que sintió Hinata antes de que el mundo se obscureciera.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Su boca le ardía… y nada más. No podía sentir su cuerpo, ¿estaba viva, estaba muerta? Era una pregunta que Hinata no podía contestar.

―… pierta ―escuchó. Esa voz, no podía ser ella.

―…sa ¡…erta te digo!… ―acaso… ¿Sobrevivió?, mejor dicho… ¿Sobrevivieron? ¿Ella a su intento de suicidio, y Karin al castigo de Orochimaru?

Sus ojos se abrieron más por inercia y reflejo que por voluntad propia, enceguecida por una luz blanca que reconocía a la perfección, se encontraba acostada sobre la cama del Quirófano… Solo que se sentía algo extraña. Sus manos y pies estaban cubiertos por algo metálico, en su boca había un fuerte sabor a metal… No tanto del su propia sangre, tenía algo en su boca que le impedía cerrarla, algo de metal, más aun… ¿Su lengua estaba completa?

―Por fin despiertas princesa ―escuchó… y peor aún, ella se dejó ver; Karin obscureció la luz de la lámpara con su cabeza, haciendo que los adormilados ojos de Hinata se abrieran de golpe.

―Te doy crédito, por fin cumpliste con tu promesa de llevar a cabo un intento de suicidio. ―comentó con una sonrisa Karin antes de retirarse―. Me sorprendió aún más que me atacaras de esa manera tan brutal. Por ello decidí a devolverte tu lengua; considéralo un regalo de mi parte por mostrar ese valor digno de un verdadero ninja.

No podía mover su cabeza, escuchaba a Karin caminar de un lado a otro, así como sonidos metálicos y ruedas moverse junto a ella, no tenía idea que sucedía.

―Tengo que admitir que fue bastante desagradable entregarte mi chakra para curarte y evitar que murieras. Joder, ¡Hasta me dejaste la marca de mordida más grande que nadie me ha hecho! ¡Esta cosa no se me desaparecerá en un tiempo! ―pronunció extrañamente divertida.

Hinata intentaba mover su cuerpo, hacerlo reaccionar como fuera, pero simplemente no respondía. Había algo malo en ella; sus sentidos estaban despiertos, pero su cuerpo adormilado; era evidente que estaba drogada… Pero no sedada.

―Nuevamente, te felicito por mostrar ese valor Hyuuga, pero… ―con esas palabras Karin se colocó justo al lado de la cabeza Hinata, dejándose ver, jugueteando con un bisturí en su derecha y sonriéndole a Hinata―… ¿Realmente creíste que podrías suicidarte así como así? Veras Hyuuga, cuando fuiste capturada… Perdiste el derecho a elegir como morir… Tú no mueres hasta que Orochimaru-sama lo ordene. Por ello mismo no puedo estar más feliz por lo que has hecho, porque a partir de ahora… Ambas podremos cumplir nuestros roles como debió haber sido en un principio.

Karin se movió un poco, escapando de la mirada periférica de Hinata. Sintió como la mano de esta se deslizaba por su pecho, moviéndose lentamente sobre vientre y pasando hacia su pierna. Estaba aterrada y lo peor de todo… Es que no podía demostrarlo. Por más que su mente disparaba todo tipo de alarmas, su cuerpo no lo demostraba; su corazón latía a un ritmo normal, no mostraba ningún tipo de sudoración, ningún tipo de escalofrió, nada.

―Por fin podre ser tu carcelera como debe… Sera divertido cuidarte de esa manera; evitar que mi prisionera tenga la tonta idea de cometer algún otro intento de suicidio… De alimentarte a golpes si te niegas a comer… De mantenerte con vida en contra de tu voluntad. Realmente voy a disfrutarlo…

Sintió el familiar y frió filo del metal posado en la base de su cuello. Karin se dejó ver nuevamente, sonriéndole a Hinata ―Por cierto, no te he dicho mi deseo… Y es el de abrirte de par en par, estudiar tus entrañas, ver cómo funciona todo en tu persona para luego entregarle un informe lleno y detallado a Orochimaru-sama.

― ¡Se me olvidaba! ―se apresuró a decir Karin, mostrándole una extraña y enfermiza sonrisa a Hinata― Por favor, no dudes en desahogarte cuanto quieras… Después de todo lo que me he visto obligada hacer por ti estos meses… Pienso desquitármelas todos en este instante; no esperes que utilice algún tipo de anestesia, me importa muy poco si sufres de un Shock algo similar. No pienso dejarte morir así como así, voy revivirte tantas veces como tenga que.

Lo único que mostraba el estado actual de Hinata eran sus ojos, temblando de manera errática ante las palabras de Karin. Esta sonrió, se acercó al odió de Hinata al tiempo que esta podía sentir la ligera presión que ejercía el bisturí en su pecho, produciendo la primera incisión en su carne

―No te contengas… Grita cuanto quieras…

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

.

―Interesante… Muy buen trabajo Karin. A partir de ahora, dejo a la chica Hyuuga en tus manos.

Karin embozo una sonrisa ―No se arrepentirá Orochimaru-sama, no se arrepentirá…

* * *

 **Bueno, he aquí mi Darkfic para el reto… Admito que se sintió extrañamente bien escribir esto, tenía tiempo sin escribir un darkfic una escena dark como tal. (Hasta que empiece la matanza de Hidan en otro fic… Pero eso ya es otra historia… Literalmente)**

 **Para este fic decidí trabajar una faceta de Karin poco conocida, y esa es la que carcelera de Orochimaru antes de ser miembro de Taka. Busque un poco de Karin, aparte su personalidad, descubrí que ella era la única miembro de Taka totalmente fiel a Orochimaru, como sabrán ella se rehusó a liberar a los prisioneros y no recuerdo si fue en el manga o anime… llegó incluso a ejecutar algunos al mencionar la muerte de Orochimaru. Por ese decidí tomar ese lado cruel de ella, sumado a su personalidad que puede llegar a ser errática.**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado, si es así, háganmelo saber con sus reviews. Likes y follows tambien cuentan, pero nada como un review :)**

 **Sin más que decir, se despide su amigo AM, no seguimos leyendo, cuídense mucho.**


	2. Guerra declarada

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

 **Aclaratorias:**

 **OoC en personajes**

 **Quiero dejar esto muy en claro de una vez: esto no es un fic Bashing a Hinata, esto es un darkfic, un fic donde todo va cuesta abajo, así que si me ven mutilando y torturando a Hinata no es porque la odie, sino porque es la temática del fic… Es todo y gracias**

* * *

 **Guerra declarada**

Cada fibra, cada célula de su cuerpo se había sobrecargado, su garganta se había desgarrado, llenando su boca con el sabor de su propia sangre; incluso con su cuerpo adormilado no pudo evitar retorcerse ante el cruel e inhumano trato que recibió.

No tuvo un respiro, un descanso del sufrimiento que ella le causaba. Su corazón por más que se desbocaba jamás se detuvo, ella se aseguró de que fuera así. Su voz hacía eco una y otra vez… comentarios sarcásticos, sorpresivos, jocosos, y enfermizos llenaban su psique; y a la final… lo último que pudo ver fueron sus ojos carmesís enmarcados en sus lentes rojizos, su pelirrojo cabello cayendo sobre su rostro y una sonrisa divertida… casi diabólica en sus labios antes de que todo finalmente pasara a negro.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Lo único que había en su psique eran señales de advertencia y dolor… ¿Pero porque llegaban? ¿Estaba viva?

Sus dedos reaccionaron primero, raspando la superficie debajo de ellos, dura y áspera; piedra sin lugar a duda. Se quejó, lentamente viró su cuerpo, llevando sus brazos a su estómago, tosiendo un par de veces.

―¿Dónde…? ―pronunció adolorida. Sus ojos lentamente se abrían, mostrando un panorama borroso y obscuro; una fuente de luz inestable alumbraba de manera tenue aquel lugar. El sonido y el olor le indicó que se trataba de una, o varias antorchas.

―¿Dónde…? ―quedó boca abajo, intentó levantar su cuerpo pero le resultaba una tarea titánica. Liberando su estómago y haciendo uso de sus manos, lentamente fue tomando altura hasta quedar en cuatro. Levantó la cabeza, parpadeando varias veces hasta que sus ojos terminaron de acostumbrarse a su nuevo ambiente. Miró en dirección a la luz, encontrando barrotes de acero y las antorchas que iluminaban aquella mazmorra.― ¿Dónde estoy?

Hinata gateó hasta llegar con la pared donde pudo recostarse y analizar más calmadamente la situación. Intentó cerrar los ojos para recodar lo que había sucedió, pero esa sola tarea la abrumo, viéndose obligada abrirlos de inmediato ante las imágenes de… ella.

―Cierto… ―musitó molesta apagada― soy su prisionera. ―. Nuevamente dirigió su mirada a la reja a su izquierda, no podía ver más que un par de pasillos, uno que pasaba frente a su celda y otro que bajaba a este. Bajó su mirada para estudiarse, no se sorprendió mucho de lo que terminó encontrando.

Tenía nuevos grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos, mucho más gruesos que los anteriores, también más pesados; cada grillete tenía el mismo conjunto de Kanjis, probablemente jutsus que había sido grabados anteriormente. Había sido despojada de sus ropas, un camisón viejo y gris era lo que vestía, junto a un short de mismo color y apariencia similar; este caía hasta medio muslo con una cuerda que hacía las de cinturón. Podía sentir que aún tenía algo de ropa interior, la misma deportiva que siempre usaba. No pudo evitar arquear la ceja ante ese "gesto gentil" de su carcelera.

Sus manos estaban llenas de raspones, sus piernas y brazos igual, en adición a las ya antiguas cicatrices de sus anteriores intervenciones. Su nueva habitación no era más que una mazmorra, una verdadera prisión: un colchón en la esquina opuesta y un trozo de madera en el suelo, no quería levantarse en ese instante, pero suponía que esa era una fosa séptica para que ella depusiera y orinara; si se podía considerar un lujo como tal era que en dicha celda fácilmente cabrían más diez prisioneros y estaba ella sola. Paredes, techo y el suelo eran de piedra, y este último tenía algo de paja regada alfombrando un poco el mismo.

Hinata suspiró y nuevamente su estomagó le ardió, cuando despertó creyó que algo malo le sucedía a su estómago… Pero no era nada de eso, era simple hambre la que tenía; lo cual le hizo plantearse una pregunta "Cuanto tiempo tenía en ese lugar" y por cuanto rugía su estómago se percató que debió pasar varios días en esa condición

―No recuerdo esta área ―musitó pensativa. La celda en la que se encontraba no era algo que hubiera visto en la guarida de Orochimaru, La celda, ¿Era nueva, o había sido movida de guarida?

Un sonido metalizado la alteró, era el de una enorme puerta de metal siendo abierta. Aquel otro corredor se iluminó con la tenue luz de una nueva antorcha para que seguidamente se escucharan dos juegos de pisadas y una voz… una inconfundible voz, cantando una canción que ella desconocía.

Lo primero en bajar fue un hombre, de piel grisácea y ojos rojos, vistiendo una capucha de cuerpo entero que solo mostraba su rostro y brazos bien desarrollados e igualmente llenos de cicatrices. La siguiente persona en hacerse presente llenó a Hinata con un enojo y furia que jamás había sentido por nadie, Karin; vistiendo sus ropas de siempre con una charola en mano, en la cual llevaba comida, una taza de arroz, pescado y té humeante. Incluso a la distancia que se encontraba, Hinata podía olfatearla y degustarla, olía exquisita… más con el hambre que cargaba.

Karin finalmente abrió sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa sincera se pintó en sus labios ―¡Por fin despiertas Hinata-chan! Me tenías preocupadas, tres días inconscientes… De verdad se me pasó la mano en el quirófano― agregó de manera tonta. Hinata juntó sus cejas en respuesta lo cual le produjo una risa divertida a la pelirroja. Negó con la cabeza ―¡Bienvenida a mi humilde morada Hinata-chan!

«¿Su humilde murada?» se cuestionó confusa Hinata «Entonces, estoy en otra guarida» sus ojos se abrieron ante dicho pensamiento, estaba ella sola con… ¡¿Karin?! Sus ojos se posaron en el acompañante de la pelirroja, esta se percató de esto, sonrió:

―Se llama Ichimaru ―pronunció con suficiencia Karin, consiguiendo la atención de Hinata― No es muy hablador que se diga, pero es bueno para hacer tareas simples, también es muy educado. Ichimaru, ¿te importaría abrir la celda por favor?. ―Aquella persona respondió, simplemente se acercó a la celda, colocando la antorcha en un agarrador cerca de la reja de la misma― como su nombre lo indica, él fue mi primer intento de hacer que un cuerpo muerto se moviera.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de golpe de la sorpresa «¡¿Cómo, ese hombre es…!?» eso explicaba la falta de brillo en sus ojos, la falta de vida como tal.

―¿Sorprendida? ―cuestionó Karin desde la base de la escalera esperando que Ichimaru terminara de abrir la cerradura― No deberías, Kabuto-san me enseñó la técnica, la re-trabajé un poco y ahora no necesito mantenerla de manera personal o continua, solo necesito inyectarle chakra cada varias semanas, y no es que me falten individuos para la tarea ―terminó soltando una risita que le produjo aún más indignación a Hinata.

Ichimaru finalmente abrió la reja y Karin entró con una sonrisa, acuclillándose frente a Hinata con una enorme sonrisa que lo único que conseguía era alimentar la furia en Hinata.

―Te prepare algo de comer, para que pudieras comenzar bien tu nueva vida aquí ―pronunció Karin, palabras que lo único que consiguieron fue ofender a Hinata. Su cuerpo se tensaba, sus puños se cerraban y temblaban con cada palabra que salía de los labios de Karin, llegando el punto que Hinata no pudo soportar más la burla de la pelirroja y terminó por golpear por debajo la charola que Karin sostenía, lanzando todo por los aires. Karin quedó muda y asombrada

―Prefiero morir de hambre… a comer tu comida ―pronunció Hinata de manera tajante y apartando la mirada. El silenció se hizo presente, uno que rompió Karin.

―Tienes idea… ―la escuchó decir, y con estas palabras sintió como sus muñecas se estremecían, los kajins en sus grilletes resplandecían con un color azul pálido. De manera brusca sus manos fueron llevadas hasta detrás de su espalda, privándola de las mismas. El súbito y violento movimiento que se vio forzada hacer por los grilletes casi le disloca los brazos a Hinata.

Se quejaba del ardor del ardor en sus hombros, y había quedado encorvada debido al mismo movimiento. En esa posición pudo ver como la rodilla izquierda de Karin se posaba sobre el suelo mientras su pie derecho avanzaba un poco, pudo sentir la mano de la misma posarse sobre su cabeza, forzándola a mirarla… Solo para recibir un potente puñetazo en la mejilla, lanzándola contra el suelo.

Hinata solo tuvo tiempo para quejarse un poco cuando vuelve a sentir la mano de Karin sobre su cabeza, solo que esta vez esta se cierra; tirando con fuerza del cabello para levantarla. No pudo encararla cuando un nuevo puñetazo se estrella contra su rostro una y otra y otra vez hasta que finalmente su boca se empieza a llenar nuevamente con el familiar sabor metálico.

Aun sosteniendo el cabello de Hinata, Karin se puso de pie forzando a la morena a colocarse de rodillas, la arrastró hasta tirarla aún lado de un poco de arroz que Hinata había derramado para seguidamente pisarle la mejilla ―Come― demando Karin sin mostrar ningún tipo de escrúpulos, usando un tono que Hinata desconocía por completo de la pelirroja.

La única respuesta de Hinata fue un par de quejidos que demostraban su negativa a comer el alimento que la había preparado Karin.

«¿Huh?» Su rostro estaba libre del pie de Karin, sin embargo, esto solo significaba una cosa, y tal cual había vaticinado, Hinata recibió una potente patada en sus costillas, lanzándola contra la pared de la prisión. Tosió sangre un par de veces antes de que el pie de Karin llegase nuevamente, posándose sobre su cuello, haciendo presión y robándole el aliento.

―La única ocasión donde quiero darte algo de todo corazón y tú me lo desprecias de esa manera. ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales princesa? Con negarte de manera educada hubiera bastado y nada de esto te hubiera pasado ―pronunció nuevamente con aquel tono cínico que no transmitía malicia ni burla como aquella vez en la guarida Orochimaru, no. La Karin frente a ella era otra, una totalmente distinta.

Finalmente Karin retiró el pie del cuello de Hinata, permitiendo que el aire llegara a sus pulmones una vez más, se arrodillo para sujetarle de nuevo por su larga cabellera, tirando de esta, obligando a Hinata a sentarse; para finalmente estrellar la cabeza de la Hyuuga contra la pared de la prisión.

―Primero que nada Hyuuga, entiende esto: YO mando aquí. Esta guarida se me fue designada a mí, Orochimaru-sama no se encuentra cerca para protegerte, solo somos tu y yo. ―los ojos de Hinata se entre abrían para encontrar aquellos ojos rojizos clavados en ella, aquella expresión era muy distinta a la que recordaba―. Ahora también quiero que entiendas esto: si crees que has conocido mi lado malo, te equivocas Hyuuga, tu no conoces mi lado malo, lo que viste y experimentaste en el quirófano fue mi lado divertido. Estaba molesta, frustrada, sí; pero no enojada de verdad. Quienes conocen mi peor cara terminan muertos en el mejor de los casos… Tú serías la única desdichada en conocer mi lado malo más de una vez porque no tengo el derecho ni permiso de matarte, no todavía.

Un sonido extraño atrajo la atención de Hinata, uno de un cepillo. Karin se hizo aún lado para que esta viera a Ichimaru con escoba en mano amontonando todo el arroz, pescado y pedazos de cerámica en un solo montón. Karin volvió arrastras a Hinata por el cabello hasta llevarla al lado del montón de comida, donde estrello aún lado su cabeza, y en lugar de pisarla esta vez ejerció presión con su mano.

―Tienes dos opciones Hyuuga: O te comes todo lo que tiraste al suelo como la maldita perra faldera que eres, o te abro aquí mismo el vientre, te abro tu estómago, agarró todo lo que tienes frente a tu cara, incluyendo cerámica y todo; y lo meto directamente dentro de él. Tienes hasta cinco para elegir ―las palabras Karin era más pesadas que nunca, aquello no era vacío, era algo que se volvería una realidad si no obedecía. ¿La respuesta de Hinata…? Sacar su legua a la cuenta de cuatro alcanzando algo del arroz para llevárselo a su boca― vez cuan fácil es obedecer.

Karin se encargó de imponerse en ese momento, jamás soltó la cabellera de Hinata, llevando su cabeza hacía la comida y retirándola para que mascara y tragara; siempre ordenando de manera secante. No había ningún tipo de comentario jocoso o siniestro, el silencio de sus labios era más imponente y aterrador que cualquier palabra que pudiera pronunciar.

―Es bueno ver que no eres una estúpida orgullosa por ser una Hyuuga, de lo contrario no estarías comiéndote ese pescado como una perra callejera muerta de hambre ―pronunció Karin mientras Hinata mordía una vez más el pescado frito.

Sin embargo, sus palabras no podían estar más erradas; Hinata si se sentía orgullosa de ser una Hyuuga y poco le importaba ser humillada como sabía que lo estaba siendo. Ella quería vivir, y no porque tuviera esperanza de escapar o ser encontrada, "esa" esperanza había muerto. Era otra esperanza la que la impulsaba a seguir con vida…

Cuando finalmente Hinata terminó de comer, Karin se cercioro de que no quedara ni un solo grano de arroz en la dura piedra ni sobre la mancha de sangre que había quedado donde estaba el arroz. Cuando se percató que no había dejado, Karin arrojó a Hinata a un lado al tiempo que los grilletes se liberaban. Se preparaba para dejar la celda, deteniéndose en el umbral de esta ―Por tu bien, te recomiendo…

―Voy a matarte… ―fue interrumpida por palabras que no esperó escuchar y con un tono tan distinto al suave de Hinata que no sentía que era ella quien estaba ahí. Rápidamente giró, la encontró de medio lado, jadeando, con sus labios llenos de cortes por la cerámica que había tenido que remover y escupir en más de una ocasión― así sea lo último que haga en esta vida, voy a matarte…

Estaba estupefacta, sorprendida de escuchar eso; podía ver el chakra de Hinata volverse negro, violento, queriendo engullirla y destrozarla por completo. Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Karin ―Por fin eres honesta contigo misma― pronunció Karin, acercándose a Hinata, arrodillándose a su lado y sujetándola por el cuello en un movimiento rápido.

Por un instante Karin se dedicó a estudiarla, observando cada facción y cada una de las acciones de Hinata, no había ninguna duda; aquellas palabras eran auténticas: su respiración era pesada, pero no agitada, sus ojos abiertos, aquello que reflejaban era odio, uno similar pero a la vez, distinto al que alguna vez ella vio en Sasuke.

Karin volvió a sonreír, le gustaba, esos ojos le gustaban; esa sensación de peligro que transmitía Hinata le gustaba, era algo muy distinto al resto de sus prisioneros que se resignaba o que lanzaban un sin número de amenazas vacías. Pero no Hinata, ella no; sus palabras se sentían reales, filosas como navajas. Los ojos de Karin se fijaron ahora en los labios rotos y ensangrentados de Hinata, con su índice izquierdo los limpió y Hinata se dejó, le gustó aún más eso. Fácilmente pudo haber intentado arrancarle un dedo, pero eso no hubiera sido nada más que una acción desesperada e infructífera. Hinata iba en serio.

Hacía cuanto no tenía algo así en su prisión, no había tenido un intento de escape o un prisionero renegado en años, no desde que Orochimaru la había asignado a esa guarida… Lo disfrutaría, disfrutaría mucho a Hinata, y lo único que hacía falta sería colocar la cereza al pastel. Se acercó al rostro de Hinata ―eres libre de intentarlo, nada me haría más feliz de lo hicieras si te atreves― y con estas palabras, Karin estampo sus labios con los de Hinata por no más de un instante.

Hinata estaba en Shock, ¿Karin acaba de robarle un beso, de robarle su primero beso? La furia que la invadía terminó por desbordarse, Hinata se levantó de golpe, corriendo a la puerta de la reja que acaba de cerrarse, siendo repelida contra la pared, rápidamente levantó la mirada para encontrar a Karin observándola coqueta, lamiendo los dedos con los que acaba de limpiarle la sangre. Hinata no pronunció palabra alguna, sus ojos llenos de odio y furia era todo lo que Karin tenía que oír… todo lo que deseaba oír…

* * *

 **Se que dije que es un Darkfic y que hasta ahora Hinata no se ven tan quebrada y la situación no se ve tan obscura como debería, pero no se preocupen… ya me encargaré de eso :)**

 **Por ahora, no tengo mucho más que decir, salvo por mi despidida habitual y que estaré a la espera de su reviews, sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta la próxima ;)**


End file.
